The invention relates to a method for the removal of hydrogen sulfide and/or carbon disulfide from waste gases. Both compounds occur, alone or in combination, as waste gases of chemo-technical processes, for example, during the manufacture of rayon. They are very noxious agents. Carbon disulfide (CS.sub.2) can cause acute and chronic forms of poisoning, with psychological and behavioral changes, if the patient has been exposed to a concentration between 30 and 120 mg/m.sup.3. For this reason, maximum concentrations of carbon disulfide of only 30 mg/m.sup.3 are allowed for working environment.
Hydrogen sulfide (H.sub.2 S) is similarly poisonous. With concentrations of about 5000 ppm, there is a risk of immediate coma. The presently valid maximum values for hydrogen sulfide are approximately 15 mg/m.sup.3.